


you're tied together with a smile (but you're coming undone)

by theshyscorpion



Series: we're dancing on a faultline (and it's about to give way) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Princess Allison Argent, Royalty AU, childhood best friends, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Allison's mother the queen has been assassinated, and her father the king has been abducted. Now, the responsibility to run the kingdom falls on her shoulders and she doesn't feel ready, not at all. But her best friend Lydia is there to give her a pep talk and convince her that this is something she needs to do.





	you're tied together with a smile (but you're coming undone)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song Tied Together With A Smile. Hey, this is pure Allydia fluff, and I'm not even sorry. I'm a sucker for Royalty AUs, and Allydia begs for them.

"I'm not ready," Allison whispered through her tears, face buried in Lydia's neck. 

Her lifelong best friend held her, running her fingers through the dark waves of her hair. "I know you're not, but you need to be," she soothed. "They need you." 

"I can't run a kingdom, Lydia. That was my mother's job, my father's job. I was supposed to have years to learn how to do this." 

Lydia moved back, cupping Allison's face in her hands. "Allison Argent. You need to quit being a princess, and prepare to be a queen. The kingdom needs you. The queen was assassinated, and the king kidnapped. You are all they have left. You need to bring him back. I believe in you, Allison. Now you need to believe in yourself." 

Allison blinked back more tears, taking a shaky but steadying breath. "You're right. You're right, Lydia. I need to be a leader." 

Lydia wiped Allison's tears away gently. "You'll bring him home. I know you will," she whispered, face less than a foot from the brunette's. 

Allison swallowed, nodding slightly. Her gaze moved from Lydia's eyes to flick down to her lips, lingering for a moment before she stepped away from the strawberry blonde's hands, not noticing Lydia's eyes on her mouth as well. "I need to get ready for the coronation. Help me?" 

Moment broken, Lydia blinked. "Of course." She followed Allison over to her closet, throwing open the huge wooden doors. 

They strode inside, Allison standing back as Lydia searched through her clothes. She watched Lydia search through her clothes, taking several gowns off the rack to look at them before putting them back with a shake of her head and a purse of her lips. Finally, she came to a decision. "This one." She lifted the hanger, holding it up for Allison to see.

It was beautiful. Simple and elegant, with the base as a white dress with a full skirt and a sleeveless top, and a top layer resembling a robe made of golden lace, long sleeves sweeping down into slight bells. It was sophisticated yet innocent, simultaneously showcasing and hiding power. 

"It's perfect." 

++++++

Allison straightened the sleeves of the gown, gold lace brushing the middle of the backs of her hands. "Lydia? Will you do my hair?" 

Lydia floated into the room, holding a red velvet box that Allison knew held the jewelry she was to wear, including her tiara. "Sure thing." 

She set the box aside, opening it and taking out a gold velvet choker adorned with chocolate diamonds. She settled it around Allison's neck, brushing her chocolate curls out of the way so she could clasp it. Next, she grabbed Allison's hairbrush, taking back a section of hair from each side of Allison's temples, securing them together and weaving a chain with chocolate diamonds attached around the half-down hairstyle. Lastly, Lydia took Allison's tiara, covered in diamonds and emeralds, and placed it on her head carefully. 

"There. You're ready." 

Allison gazed into the mirror, studying the girl...no, woman, staring back at her. Despite the lace and white of her gown, her expression was fierce and promised retaliation. She looked ethereal and dangerous. She was beautiful. 

"I feel ready." Allison stood, then snagged Lydia's hand as her friend turned to go. "Lydia. Thank you." She paused. "For everything." 

For doing her hair and getting her ready. For picking out her coronation dress, something Allison didn't think she'd have been capable of doing. For making her believe in herself. For holding her when she cried over her mother's death and her father's abduction, no matter if it was mid afternoon or the middle of the night. For pulling her away from her mother's lifeless body and into her strong, caring arms. For being her friend. 

Lydia's eyes glinted in understanding. "It was nothing." 

"Not to me." 

And it was true. The kindness, the gentle strength, the fire of loyalty....it might've come easily and naturally for Lydia, but for the Argent family, it didn't. Allison had loved her mother, but she was a harsh, demanding matriarch, ruling her family just as she did her kingdom. Allison was continually amazed at how caring and gentle Lydia was, along with her inner strength. It was a contrast that Allison desperately needed over the years, and one that had lead her to a (possibly inevitable) conclusion.

She was in love with one Lydia Martin. It had hit her a startlingly short while ago. She'd courted Prince Scott McCall two years ago, but their tentative puppy love had stopped when they realized that all Allison talked about was her best friend Lydia and all Scott talked about was a stable boy named Isaac. They'd remained friends, but they both knew their affections lay elsewhere. Seeing Scott talk about Isaac, eyes lighting up and softening as he went on, had made Allison think. Was that how she looked when she talked about Lydia? If so, was that why her mother had been even harsher than usual with her since she'd turned fourteen, the age she could begin to court princes? 

It may have all been nothing to Lydia, but to Allison, it was everything. And now she had a single chance to show her before she became queen and everything changed. 

Allison stood slowly, drawing closer to Lydia. "Not to me," she repeated, before leaning in and pressing her lips to her best friend's in a chaste kiss that was more pressure than actual kiss. She retreated after, letting go of Lydia, keeping her expression carefully neutral, prepared to see disgust and hatred in the strawberry blonde's eyes. Instead, she was treated with a gaze soft and full of affection.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Ally," Lydia murmured, rocking forward to press her lips back to Allison's gently. 

This time, Allison deepened the kiss. She stepped closer to Lydia, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist, one hand resting on her opposite hip and the other splaying on her lower back. Lydia snaked her arms around Allison's neck, quiet passion conveying itself through her lips. Lydia's hand brushing the cold chain in Allison's hair brought them back to reality. 

They parted, Lydia straightening Allison's hair. "Now, go get crowned," she said with a false cheer. 

"We'll talk after?" Allison heard that her tone was pleading, but couldn't bring herself to care.

Lydia's expression softened. "Of course. And I'll be there, standing in the front row." 

She kissed Allison's forehead, and Allison closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. "I'm ready. Let's go." 

Allison took Lydia's hand, entwining their fingers as they exited her chamber and headed for the throne room. Outside, Lydia squeezed Allison's hand once before letting go, walking through the doors to take her place before the ceremony began. 

Alone, Allison took a steadying breath. She could do this. Lydia believed in her. The kingdom needed her. Lydia needed her. 

The doors opened, and she was announced. "Princess Allison Argent, here today to be crowned..."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a sequel. Who am I kidding, of course I will. 
> 
> Coming up: 
> 
> *chanting* LESBIAN QUEENS, LESBIAN QUEENS!


End file.
